Saiyan Style Camping
by PerfectCell17
Summary: What happens when four Saiyans, including the Saiyan Prince and a certain third class ray of sunshine, go camping? Read to find out!


Saiyan Style Camping

Bulma arrived back at Capsule Corp with her arms full of grocery bags. "Hey Trunks, where's Vegeta?"

"Where is he always?"

"He's still training?!"

"He hasn't come out all day."

"I can't believe him! He spends all of his time training! I don't even think he knows he has a family!"

Bulma finished unpacking the bags "Hey, where's Trunks, well baby Trunks?"

"He's been napping for about an hour."

"Can you keep an eye on him while I go have a word with Vegeta?"

Before Trunks could answer the phone rang.

"Hello, Capsule Corporation." Bulma said picking up the phone. "Oh, hi Chi Chi!"

"Uh huh. Yeah, that's a great idea! Okay, I'll call you back! Bye Chi!" Bulma hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Trunks questioned his 'past' kaasan.

"I'll tell you when I get back from talking to Vegeta, 'kay?"

"Okay, have fun."

"I will surpass Kakarot! I can feel it! I have the royal blood...and the power!" Vegeta yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan.

Bulma heard Vegeta yelling as she knocked on the door. "What is he up to now?"

"What do you want, onna?"

"Talking to yourself?" Bulma giggled.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"You've been out here for almost twenty four hours! You haven't spent any time with the family! You do have a son, you know! I bet he doesn't even know who his father is!"

"So?"

"Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ear. "You're coming inside now!"

Trunks laughed at the sight of Bulma holding Vegeta's ear as the two entered Capsule Corp.

"What are you laughing at, brat?!" Vegeta growled as Bulma let go of his ear.

"This is where you live, you know! Your home!"

"I know, onna!"

"So why aren't you here more often?"

"Because I have alot of training to do!"

"And that's more important than your family?!"

Vegeta smirked.

"You better get that smirk off your face, Vegeta! And another thing--"

Vegeta ignored Bulma's rantings.

"Listen, you and Trunks are going camping with Goku and Gohan tomorrow! And I don't want any arguments from either of you! Got it?"

Trunks nodded. It's not that he wanted to go, but he didn't want to deal with an angry Bulma.

"I'm not going camping! Especailly with Kakarot! He probably doesn't even know what camping is!" Vegeta protested.

"Oh yes you will! Unless you're done training in the gravity room!"

"Damn that onna! Vegeta angrily thought before he answered. "Fine!"

"Good, I have to go call Chi Chi and let her know."

"Damn onna." Vegeta mumbled as Bulma left the room.

Bulma turned back. "I heard that Vegeta! And oh yeah, you're staying inside for the rest of the day!"

"Nani?!"

"You heard me!"

Vegeta walked into the main floor living room and sat down on the couch.

Trunks followed.

Vegeta grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Great I get to watch pathetic Earth TV!"

Vegeta went through about twenty channels. "What the hells up with all of the cartoons?"

"I think kaasan ordered them for Trunks..." Trunks answered "or you."

"What was that, brat?!"

"Nothing."

Vegeta continued to flip through the cartoon channels.

He stopped at a few of them, but only for a second. "Soon I shall claim the Millenium Puzzle and gain the power of the Pharoh!" thought some boy wearing a purple robe on the television.

Vegeta changed the channel. "Go Dranzer!" shouted some blue haired kid.

Vegeta once again changed the channel. "Hey! I found my grandpa's four star ball!" a kid that looked almost like a cartoon version of Kakarot exclaimed.

After the cartoon channels Vegeta moved on to the soap operas, then the talk shows, and finally the movies.

After what seemed to be hours of channel surfing Vegeta gave up and went to bed.

Vegeta entered the kitchen the next morning to find Goku stuffing his face at the table.

"Konnichi wa, Vegeta!" Goku happily welcomed Vegeta into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot?"

"I'm here to pick you and Trunks up for camping!"

"Where's your brat?"

"He's upstairs with Trunks, helping him pack."

Vegeta walked over to the table and sat on the chair furthest away from Kakarot.

Bulma served Vegeta a plate of food. "Speaking of packing, you should after you eat."

"I'm not going!" Vegeta argued.

"Oh come on Veggie, it'll be fun!" exclaimed Goku as he ate the rest of the food on his plate.

"Don't ever call me Veggie again!"

"Oh lighten up, Veggie!" Bulma giggled.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and the now laughing Goku.

When Vegeta was finished eating he headed upstairs to pack.

"Damn onna...Damn Kakarot...Damn camping!" Vegeta thought to himself as he grabbed a backpack in the hall closet, before entering his room.

It didn't take Vegeta long to pack, since all he grabbed was another spandex suit, his bathing suit, a towel, a pillow and a blanket.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" Goku asked the other three Saiyans.

Gohan and Trunks nodded, neither of them wanted to go.

"Do I have a choice?" was Vegeta's response.

Goku grabbed Vegeta and Trunks' stuff. "I'll take this out to the car!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything Bulma glared at him causing him to change his mind.

"The onna is sooooo going to pay for this!" thought Vegeta.

Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta went out to the car where Kakarot was already waiting in the driver's seat.

The car ride was very quiet until Goku decided to put on a CD.

"What the hell are you listening to?!" Vegeta demanded as the CD started to play.

"It's his favorite CD...N'Sync." Gohan explained as he slid down in his seat.

Trunks laughed. "Your dad likes N'Sync?"

Kakarot put on his favourite track and started to sing along with it.

"Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about. What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out? Think you got to realize what we're doin' is not a trend. We got the gift of melody--" Goku sang along to the track, but stopped when he realized that Justin was no longer singing with him.

"I don't know who's singing is worse, you or that N'Sync group!"

Kakarot turned the track back on, but once again Vegeta turned the CD off. But this time Vegeta took the CD out of the player.

"Give it back!" Goku yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta crushed the CD in his hand and gave it back to Kakarot "You never said it had to be in one piece!"

After that nobody said anything until they reached the forest.

"Is this where we're camping?" asked Trunks as Goku started to grab the bags out of the trunk.

"Yep!" Kakarot cheerfully replied.

"How long are we stuck here, Kakarot?"

Goku ignored Vegeta, he was still mad about Vegeta breaking his favourite CD.

"I asked you a question, Kakarot! How long are we stuck here?!"

"I think he's still mad about you breaking his CD." Trunks explained to Vegeta.

"Does that mean he's not talking to me?"

Trunks nodded.

"I should have broken the damn CD before we left, then maybe he would have left without me!" Vegeta smirked.

"That's not funny, you really hurt him."

"Damn, you're just as bad as the onna!"

"You should apologize."

Vegeta laughed. "Me aplolgize to that baka? I don't care if he doesn't talk to me, actually I prefer it!"

"Are you going to prefer it when it's kassan whi isn't talking to you for breaking Goku's CD?"

Vegeta clenched his fist and walked over to Kakarot.

Goku turned his back to Vegeta.

"Kakarot."

Goku didn't say anything.

"Kakarot, goman nasai for breaking your damn CD!" Vegeta yelled as he walked away.

"D-did Vegeta just apologize?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Damn Kakarot! I apologize to him and he has the nerve not to say anything!" Vegeta angrily thought.

Goku ran over to Vegeta and gave him a hug. "I forgive you, Vegeta!"

"Get the hell off me! Now!"

Trunks and Gohan laughed.

Goku finished taking the supplies out of the trunk. "We need to find a camp site."

"Well then let's go find one." the bored Gohan stated.

The four Saiyans each grabbed a few items and headed off in the woods.

After about an hour of walking they came upon the perfect spot.

"Do you guys wanna camp here?" Kakarot asked, starting to put down what he carrying.

"I don't care." Trunks and Gohan replied in unison.

Vegeta dropped the stuff he was carrying.

"What should we do first?" wondered Goku.

"We should put up the tents." Gohan said as he grabbed them.

Goku, Gohan and Trunks set up the two tents, well actually it was more like Gohan amd Trunks because Kakarot wasn't exactly much help.

"Okay, we only have two tents so we're gonna have to share a tent with someone."

"I'm with Trunks!"

"I'm with Gohan!"

"I guess that means I'm with you,Vegeta!" Goku happily exclaimed.

"There's no way in hell I'm sharing a tent with you! I'd rather sleep outside!"

Vegeta grabbed the blanket he packed out of his bag and tied it to two trees, creating a hammick. "I'll sleep right here." Vegeta explained as he sat on the hammick.

"We still have a couple hours before it gets dark, why don't we do something?" Gohan suggested.

"Why do we go to the beach!" Goku exclaimed.

The four Saiyans packed up some stuff and headed to the beach.

Once at the beach everyone changed into their bathing suits.

Once changed Gohan and Trunks went for a swim.

Vegeta layed out his towel and layed in the sun.

Kakarot was collecting sea shells along the shore of the beach.

After a while of shell collecting Goku got bored and decided to go for a swim. "Hey Vegeta, can you watch my sea shells while I swim?"

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled as he slightly sat up on his towel.

"Cannonball!" yelled Goku as he jumped up high in the air. Goku came crashing down on the sand just a few feet from the water.

"Ooops!"

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any dumber." Vegeta thought to himself as he layed back down. As soon as his head hit his towel he dozed off.

Vegeta woke up about two hours later. The other Saiyans laughed as Vegeta stood up. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I guess you forgot to put on sun screen, Vegeta." Kakarot replied, still laughing at the now sun burnt Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted. "Are you weaklings ready to leave yet?!"

"We should, it'll be dark soon." stated Gohan as he wrapped his towel around waist.

After they all gathered their stuff the four of them went back to the camp site.

"We should get some wood to build a fire." said Trunks as he finished changing into his normal clothes.

"Who's gonna get the wood?" Goku asked.

"I'll get the damn wood!" Vegeta yelled as he took off in the sky.

There was an explosion and a gust of wind blew over the camp, followed by Vegeta holding a tree.

"How did you manage to blow something up while you were collecting fire wood?" Trunks questioned his tousan, who was still holding the tree.

Vegeta didn't bother to answer and threw the tree up in the air. Vegeta flew up and punched the tree, causing it to shatter.

"Atleast we wont have to worry about fire wood for the rest of the trip!" Kakarot pointed out as the sky rained down pieces of wood.

Gohan started to gather some stones to build a fire pit and Trunks started to collect the pieces of wood.

They got everything set up for the fire, but nobody brought any matches. "How are we gonna start a fire?"

Vegeta answered that question by forming a small ki blast in his hand and shooting it at the fire pit. That action caused their fire pit to blow up, but it started a fire.

"That's the way tousan solves every problem...by blowing it up." Trunks thought as he sat down by the fire.

They all sat by the fire.

"I'm hungry." Goku complained.

"Is food all you think about, Kakarot?"

"Well I haven't eaten since we left this morning!"

"Neither have I or the brats, but you don't hear us complaining! If you're so damn hungry then go get something to eat!" shouted Vegeta.

"But I forgot the cooler in the car!"

"Well then get off your ass and go get it!"

"Both of you shut up and I'll get the damn cooler!" yelled Trunks, who was getting sick of the arguing between his tousan and Goku. Trunks began walking to the car where the cooler was.

Gohan ran to catch up to Trunks. "I'll come with you!"

"I am getting so tired of hearing our tousans fihght all the time!"

"I know how you feel, Trunks. You're dads always causing arguments with my dad!"

"Your tousan is the one who starts the arguments!"

"You dads the one who broke my dads CD!"

"Yeah because it's the most annoying CD, but not as annoying as you tousans singing!"

"And Vegeta's a better singer?!"

"No, and that's why he don't sing!"

"Well, atleast my dad isn't a stuck up, selfish, arrogant yarou!"

"Your tousans a third class baka, who's dumber than Bubbles the monkey!"

"My dad is stronger than Vegeta!"

"Hell no! My tousan is way stronger!"

"Who's the one who beat Frieza?!"

"Actually it was me! Your tousan only delayed him coming to Earth, that's all!"

"Your dad got killed by Frieza!"

"And your tousan got killed by Piccolo!"

"He sacrificed himself to defeat Raditz! Your dad would never do anything that honorable!"

"Now I know how my tousan feels when he argues with Goku...it's pointless."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Man, you really are like your tousan!" Trunks laughed at the pissed off Gohan.

Gohan stopped walking. "Uh Trunks, where are we?"

Trunks looked around."I don't know. I guess with us arguing we didn't pay attention to where we were going."

"How are we suppose to find the car?"

"I have an idea." said Trunks as he floated up above the trees.

Gohan followed. "Do you see the car?"

"I think I see it over there! Trunkls exclaimed as he pointed towards a red dot.

"Hey, it's the car!" Gohan exclaimed.

Trunks and Gohan landed beside the car.

"I'll grab the cooler." stated Trunks as he opened the trunk.

"Do you remember where the site is, Trunks?"

"Hai."

"Ready?"

The two camper took off into the sky, and back towards the camp site.

There was a sudden increase of ki.

Trunks stopped in his tracks. "Do you feel that, Gohan?"

"Yes, and it feels like my father. I think he might be in trouble!"

"What could've happened to him?"

Trunks and Gohan looked at eachother. "Tousan!" "Vegeta!" they said in unison.

They both took off at maximum speed.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Goku screamed, as Gohan and Trunks landed.

"What happened to Goku?" Trunks asked the laughing Vegeta.

"That...baka...got his...head...stuck in...a...bucket!" Vegeta managed to get out between laughs.

"Doyatte?"

Vegeta managed to control his laughter. "I bet him that his head couldn't fit in the bucket!"

Kakarot, who couldn't see what he was doing due to the bucket, ran right into Trunks. The inpact caused both of them to fall. The fall knocked the bucket off of Goku's head.

Vegeta started laughing again as Goku and Trunks got to their feet. "See Vegeta! My head can fit in the bucket! You owe me a candy bar!"

"You baka!" Vegeta laughed.

The four Saiyans ate and sat around the fire until the sky was black.

"I'm tired..." Trunks started as he got up and walked towards his and Gohan's tent. "I;m going to bed."

"I'm gonna go to bed, too." stated Gohan as he followed Trunks into the tent.

That left Vegeta and Goku alone by the fire. "Do you wanna sing a song, Veggie?"

"I had enough of your damn singing this morning! And if you call me Veggie againI'll send you on a one way trip to hell!"

"Sheesh! Well, you wanna see my shell collection?" Goku asked as he grabbed the bucket that his sea shells were in.

"No!"

"Come on! I even named 'em! This one's Bob, and this one's Fred, and this one's little Vegeta, and--"

Vegeta interrupted Goku. "Hey Kakarot! I bet your head couldn't fit in the bucket."

"Nice try, Vegeta!"

"I'll give you a candy bar!"

"You already owe me one!"

"Then I'll owe you two!"

"Fine! You're on!"

A little while later Goku was running around in circles screaming. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"I can't believe he fell for it again!" the laughing Vegeta thought to himself.

"C'mon Vegeta! Help me!" yelled Kakarot as he ran right into a tree, but this time the bucket didn't come off.

Vegeta was laughing so hard that his eyes started to water.

Goku got ot his feet and started running around again. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

After a while a watching Kakarot run around like a chicken with it's head cut off Vegeta shot a ki blast at Kakarot, knocking the bucket off his head.

"How in the hell could you fall for that twice?!" Vegeta asked.

"I thought my head stretched the bucket the first time." explained Goku.

"Your stupidity amazes me!"

"Arigato."

"Baka!"

"First you compliment me and now you insult me!"

Vegeta started laughing.

"Nani?" Goku questioned.

The two Saiyans sat around the fire for alittle while more and went to bed.

"Damn that onna! Thanks to her I'm stuck in the middle of the forest with Kakarot!" thought Vegeta as he layed in his hammick and drifted to sleep.

Vegeta was the first to wake up, and went to the beach to wash up.

Once at the beach Vegeta undressed and jumped in the water.

After he washed up and swam around for alittle while Vegeta decided that it was timeto head back to the camp.

"What the hell? Where are my clothes?!" Vegeta demanded, looking around the beach where his clothes once were.

"Was this a trick by Kakarot? I doubt it, he probably couldn't find the beach by himself. Was it the brats? It wasn't them either, I'm

sure of it. Then what the hell happened?!" Vegeta thought as he scanned the beach again for his clothes.

Vegeta couldn't find his clothes, so he decided to go back to the camp naked.

"I'll put clothes on as soon as I get to the camp before anyone can see me. I'm sure Kakarot and the brats are still asleep." Vegeta

explained to himself as he approached the site.

Vegeta turned an interesting shade of red when he saw that Gohan, Trunks, and Goku were all staring at him as he landed.

"Gee Vegeta, when you told me you were a man I believed you! You didn't have to show me!" Goku giggled.

Vegeta didn't say anything, instead he grabbed his bag and ran into the nearest tent.

A few minutes later Vegeta joined the others.

"Why were you naked, Vegeta?"

"Because my fucking clothes disappeared while I was at the beach!" snapped Vegeta.

"How could your clothes just disappear?"

"How in the hell should I know?! They were gone when I finished swimming!"

"Did somebody take them?"

"You are such a baka!I don't know what happened to them! Just drop it!"

They sat in silence until Gohan got an idea. "Why don't we go fishing, since we ate the rest of the food last night."

"Sure!" Goku cheerfully replied.

Trunks shrugged.

"I'll grab the fishing rods!" volunteered Gohan.

"I'm gonna go find some worms, I'll meet you guys at the dock!" Kakarot yelled as he ran down a path.

When Goku was finished worm hunting he went to the dock where Trunks, Veggie, and Gohan were waiting.

"It's about time!" Vegeta complained.

"The worms weren't biting, so I couldn't get any!"

"Nani? What do you mean worms weren't biting, Kakarot?"

"You know, when you find a worm hole, stick the fishing rod in it, and wait for the worms to bite!"

Vegeta started laughing.

"Nani?" asked Goku.

"Uh dad, worms don't bite. You're just suppose to dig until you find some." Gohan explained to his father.

"Then what are the fishing rods for?"

"You catch fish with them, you baka!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot!" Goku laughed as he put his hand behind his head.

"How are we suppose to fish?" wondered Trunks.

"I know!" Kakarot exclaimed as he got undressedand jumped in the water."Just like fishing on Mount Paozu!"

Gohan got undresseed and joined Goku.

"Hey, are you guys coming in?" Goku questioned Trunks and Vegeta.

"Uh, I don't feel like swimming right now." answered Trunks.

"What about you, 'Geta?"

"What the hell is up with the nicknames?! My name is Vegeta, well Prince Vegeta to you!"

"Okay Prince Vegeta, are you gonna come swimming?" Goku asked sarcastiacally.

"As much as I'd like to swim around naked with you and your brat, Kakarot, I have more important things to waste my time on!"

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

Goku almost started to laugh. "Are you scared of your clothes disappearing again?"

Kakarot's comments pissed the Saiyan Prince off, and he shot a ki blast at his rival.

Goku easily dodged the blast, causing a fish to feel Vegeta's wrath instead of him.

"It looks like you got your supper tonight, Vegeta! And it's even cooked!" Kakarot chuckled and threw the fish at Vegeta.

"Is Kakarot mocking me?!" Vegeta demanded in his head before shooting a few more ki blasts.

Once again Goku dodged them with ease, causing a few of them to almost hit Gohan. "I thought your aim was better than that, 'Geta!"

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and charged towards Kakarot.

Before Vegeta could reach Goku, Trunks appeared to block his path. "Outta my way, brat!"

"Kaasan told you to behave, remember? If you Goku you'll have to deal with her!"

Vegeta stopped. "He's right, if I hurt Kakarot I'll have to put up with the onna! Maybe there's another way I can get Kakarot back..."

Vegeta's thoughts trailed off.

Everyone continued with what they were doing.

Vegeta thought of how he was gonna pay Goku back for humiliating him. "Hey Kakarot!"

"Hai, Vegeta?"

"I bet you couldn't fit your head in my fishes mouth!"

"I fell for that yesterday!"

"But the fish's mouth is bigger than the bucket, and I'll give you another candy bar!" bribed Vegeta.

"Fine!"

A few minutes later...

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Kakarot was runnign around the dock yelling.

"How in the hell could he fall for that three times?!'' Vegeta thought, laughing at Kakarot.

While runnung Goku ran right off the end of the dock and plummeted into the water.

By this time Vegeta was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

Kakarot, who was still in the water, bit a hole through the fish so he could see." You owe me three candy bars, Vegeta!"

Vegeta was laughing too hard to say anything.

Goku managed to pull the fish off his head and threw it back at Vegeta.

Vegeta threw the fish back. "I don't want it!"

"Then what are you going to eat?"

"I'll catch something myself!"

"I'll catch something for you 'Geta!" Goku volunteered.

"I don't need any help from you, Kakarot!" smirked Vegeta, who was oblivious to the fact that Kakarot just called him 'Geta.

The Saiyan Prince, who remained clothed walked down a little from where the others were and hopped in the water.

It take him long to find a fish and blast it.

Once Vegeta caught his supper he went back over to where Goku and the brats were.

"Put some clothes on before I blast your ass, Kakarot!"

"I'm going to as soon as I put Sushi down."

"Sushi?"

"That's what I named my fish!"

"You named the fish that you're going to eat?!"

Goku covered Sushi's ears. "Don't let him hear you say that!"

"How in the hell can you be a Saiyan?!"

"I just am!"

"Just shut up and put some damn clothes on!"

Kakarot got dressed and he and the three Saiyans, along with the four fish headed back to camp.

"I can't believe we were gone so long." commented Gohan.

Vegeta grabbed a few pieces of wood, threw them in the fire pit and blasted it.

Vegeta heard sniffling coming from behind him. "What the hell's your problem, Kakarot?"

"I can't kill him." Goku whispered, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kill who?"

"Sushi." 

Vegeta laughed. "You mean the fish?!"

Kakarot nodded.

Vegeta walked over to where Goku and Sushi were. He raised his hand and blasted Sushi.

"Y-you killed him!" exclaimed Goku.

"I never thought you'd cry over an animal that you were going to eat!"

Kakarot smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot he was food! I'm hungry, let's cook 'em up!"

The Saiyan cooked their fish over the fire, except for Vegeta who cooked his fish by blasting it.

"That was good!" Goku commented.

"We still have a little while before it gets dark, what do you guys wanna do?" Trunks asked, wathing the sun slowly set.

"Kakarot, wanna spar?"

"Sure, 'Geta!"

Vegeta powered up and the two full blooded Saiyans flew off away from the site.

"Trunks, wanna spar?"

"Okay."

The two demi-Saiyans also powered up and took off to find a place to spar.

By the time Goku and Vegeta returned from sparring Trunks and Gohan were already sleeping.

"I kicked your ass, Kakarot!" the proud Saiyan Prince gloated.

"I'm going to bed, are you sure you don't want to sleep in my tent?"

"What did I tell you yesterday, Kakarot?! I'd rather sleep outside!"

"Okay. Night, Vegeta."

"Whatever."

Vegeta sat by the fire until it died, and went to bed.

There was a loud noise in the middle of the night.

The noise woke Vegeta.

When Vegeta opened his eyes he saw a bear staring back at him.

The sight of the bear startled him, causing the hammick to tip over and Vegeta to fall on his ass.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed to himself as he picked himself up off the ground.

Vegeta floated up so that he was eye level with the bear. "So, you think you can disturb the Saiyan Prince in the middle of the night 

and get away with it?!"

The bear growled viciously at the prince.

"Wrong Answer!" Vegeta raised him hand and blasted the bear.

"And let that be a lesson to any creature who thinks that they can't disrespect the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta warned before

climbing backinto his hammick.

Vegeta woke up in the morning to another noise.

This time when he opened his eyes he saw Kakarot staring back at him.

Vegeta instinctively fired a ki blast.

Goku was barely able to dodge it. "What did you do that for?"

"K-kakarot?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I came to wake you up! Why did you try to blast me?"

"I thought you were that damn bear!"

"What bear?"

"The one that I blasted last night!"

"Uh, okay!"

"What the hell do you want, Kakarot?!"

"Me and the boys are gonna go wash up at the lake and wanted to know if you wanna come!"

Vegeta was still dirty from sparring the night before, so he decided to join them. "I guess."

Once at the beach the four Saiyans undressed and went in the water.

Vegeta was the first one to finish, and once again he couldn't find his clothes.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vegeta practically yelled.

The others heard the Saiyan Prince's yelling and went to see what was wrong.

"What's up, Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"My fucking clothes are gone!"

"That's weird, mine and the boys' clothes are still here."

"The bear!"

"Huh?"

"That damn bear stole my clothes!"

"It did?"

"Who else would've? I haven't seen any people since we got here!"

"Since your colthes are gone, do you wanna wear my shirt (the blue one he wears under his gi) until we get back to the camp?"

"I don't want Kakarot's help! But on the other hand, I don't want Kakarot and the brats to see me exposed any more than they have!"

Vegeta mentally argued with himself before grabbing the shirt fom Kakarot.

Vegeta slid Goku's shirt on, and it was just long enough to cover his...little prince.

The other three Saiyans also got dressed, before going back to the camp site.

Vegeta immediately grabbed his bag and went behind some bushes to change.

"Shit! I'm outta clothes! What am I suppose to do now?!" Vegeta angrily thought. "Should I just ask Kakarot if I can wear this until we

get back? No, I don't need that bakas help! But if I don't then I'll be naked until we get back, and Kami knows what time that'll be! Dammit, I'll just ask!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called Goku over.

"What's up, Vegeta?"

"I'm out of clothes, so can I borrow this until we go back?"

"Sure! Actually I have another gi if you want to wear that!"

"Whatever."

Vegeta changed into Kakarot's other gi, it was big, but he wasn't complaining! The looseness of the gi was a big change from Vegeta's normal tight fitting spandex.

Trunks and Gohan laughed at the sight of Vegeta wearing a gi.

"Why are you wearing one of Goku's gis?" Trunks asked his father.

"Because I'm out of clothes!" snapped Vegeta.

"Because the bear took them, right?" Trunks and Gohan started laughing.

Goku felt Vegeta's power level increase and ran over to him. "Calm down, Vegeta!"

Vegeta clenched his fists and his power level dropped back down to normal.

'Geta walked over to the young demi-Saiyans "You are very lucky that you live with Kakarot, Gohan, but unfortunately for Trunks he has to deal with me when we get back to Capsule Corp!" Vegeta finished with an evil smirk.

Trunks gulped.

"I guess we should start packing the tents up!" Goku explained to the two half breeds, because Vegeta was still to pissed off to

listen.

Trunks and Gohan packed up the tents and any other belongings that they bought.

Goku packed up the stuff he brought.

Vegeta untied the blanket he used to make his hammick.

As he finished untieing the blanket he noticed a hole in the tree. "He couldn't fall for it four times, could he?"

"Kakarot!"

"Nani?"

"I bet you two candy bars that your head can't fit into the hole in the tree!"

"Really? You'll give me two candy bars? You're on!"

Moments later...

"Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!" Goku was yelling from the hole in the tree that his head was stuck in.

Vegeta was uncontrolably laughing, he couldn't believe Kakarot fell for it four times!

Gohan ran over to the tree and tried to get his baka of a father's head out.

Trunks was amused by the whole situation, he couldn't believe that the so-called 'greatest fighter in the universe' was so dense.

Gohan finally managed to pull Goku's head out of the tree.

Goku's head was covered with sap, which of course made Vegeta laugh even harder.

"Now you owe me five candy bars, Vegeta!"

Vegeta tried to comment, but his laughter was preventing him from speaking.

After Goku got his head cleaned up the four Saiyans hiked back to the car.

"I'm driving, Kakarot!" Vegeta took the keys from Goku.

"You haven't ever driven a car before!" Kakarot protested.

"It can't be that hard if you can do it!"

"But I wanna drive!"

"You drove here!"

"I am so fucking tired of hearing you guys arguing all the damn time!" Trunks grabbed the keys from Vegeta.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?!"

Trunks' power level started to rise. "I am driving so that you and Goku will shut the fuck up!"

Kakarot and Vegeta had never seen Trunks act like this before and decided not to push him.

"Drive if you want to, brat! You can't be any worse than Kakarot!"

The drive was very quiet and by the time the car reached Capsule Corp Trunks felt alot calmer.

"I guess I'll see you guys at the Cell Games!" Kakarot exclaimed as the car pulled out of the Capsule Corp parking lot and drove off.

Elsewhere...

Cell stood in the middle of the ring holding two blue spandex suits. "That'll teach Vegeta for trying to kill me before I became complete!"

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or N'Sync, so don't sue!

A/N: So what do you think? R&R please, flames welcome.


End file.
